


Last Night On Earth

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen decides to bang a few gongs with Jodie before they go face death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night On Earth

Taking the Sheriff’s chin in hand, she tipped Jody’s face up so their eyes could meet. While she knew this would be hard on the other woman, it had to be done. They had to stop Lucifer. It didn’t stop everyone from hurting though. Bobby was distraught that he might loose his entire family, and he could not do a thing to help. Castiel, Dean, Sam and Jo were off doing their own things. 

Here she was trying to keep her girlfriend calm and let her know that she loved her. A small smile formed on Ellen’s lips as she pressed her lips to the other woman’s. Her fingers moved through her hair, just holding her close and doing the best she could. She knew she might not make it through this mission and she already gave Bobby the talk about being nice to Mills when news of Ellen’s death got back. 

Breaking off from the kiss she watched with a small smile as the other woman’s eyes fluttered open to look up into her girlfriends. Their noses touched together as a small laugh left the older woman. “Almost wish we had more privacy…last night on earth and all.” 

“Don’t talk like that. It’s only ‘cute’ when Dean says it.” The Sheriff’s arms were wrapped tight around the hunter as she rested her head on Ellen’s shoulder. A low sigh left her, trying to accept that what Ellen said may be true. All of them could die tomorrow. It would leave just her and old Singer. 

Putting on her game face she pulled back to look into Ellen’s eyes a little mischievously. “Hmm…might not be much privacy in the house…but I think we can manage some in one of Bobby’s cars out back. What do you say?” 

“Sounds like a perfect plan to me.”


End file.
